Kurogane's Kiss
by Mikuu Hoshina
Summary: FF Challenge for Obsidean Buterfly


"What?" Toya was outraged,how could that, that **MONGREL** take advantage of his little sister like that and kiss her?

"Toya please, calm down."The white haired man pleaded, maybe it had not been such a good idea to tell Sakura's overly protective (not to mention jealous) elder brother about his latest discovery.

He had just been walking past the cabin that Tomoyo, Fai and Kurogane had been occupying when he overheard their conversation. The steel panel that served as the door had only been partially closed letting the white haired man have a complete view of the room.

"Oh Tomoyo," The blonde man laughed, "did you know that Kuro-puu's never kissed a girl before? He's too **SCARY!** Right Kuro-pii? Huh-huh?" Tomoyo bit on her bottom lip in an effort to keep herself from causing further embarrassment to the irritated man.

"And. What. Makes. You. Say. That?" The tanned man grit out, visibly loosing patience with the slender mage. It took everything he had not to bite the magician's head off and stomp all over the lithe body. He would have, if not for the fact that he'd have to clean up and dispose of the body himself, and receive Tomoyo's 'silent' treatment- which ironically enough was mostly rambling on about how it is considered **RUDE** to kill someone, and not apologizing for killing them). She might appear to be all sweet most of the time, but when she got mad one would rather have the hunters torture them to death than face Tomoyo's wrath.

"Well… First off all, you have a permanent look about you that says 'Kiss me and I'll make sure to bite your tongue off and make a taco out of it.' And honestly speaking, you're so tall. Any girl that would want to kiss you would have to go find a ladder that's actually tall enough, climb **ALL** the way up, and then pray to whatever god's they believe in that you won't kill them... Or walk away before they reach the top of the ladder." He added as an afterthought. That last comment was all it took for Tomoyo to burst into peals of laughter. Kurogane's eye twitched in annoyance as he angrily muttered under his breath which suspiciously sounded similar to...

'A- ..Fai. will. Soon. perish. horribly

B- ... Fai. will. be. exploded. be. a . bomb

C- ...'

"I mean, really Kuro-myuu!" The blond continued, seemingly obliviousto the red-eyed man's anger towards him, "You have to smile. Like this!" Fai then proceeded to give a demonstration as he grinned brightly at the man. "If you smile, that let's people know that you're just a really big, cuddly teddy-bear and not a blood-thirsty, crazy demon. Here, like this!" The mage scooted closer to Kurogane and pinched the edge of the tanned man's lips upward. "My, my... how phony." That was apparently the last straw for the ex-captain.

"That's it mage! Prepare to die!" He bolted to his feet and grabbed a frying pan out of what appeared to be thin air, before proceeding to chase the mage around the room.

"Kyaa~ Help me Tomoyo! Kuro-grumpy is out to kill me!" The medic- who was still laughing - placed a bowl of mashed potatoes on the floor, and stuck out her foot right after Fai ran past her, just in time to trip Kurogane.

**-SPLAT-**

Kurogane fell face first onto the bowl of squishy potatoes. Fai high-fived Tomoyo and joined her in laughing at Kurogane. The red-eyed man stood up slowly, almost menacingly, as he turned to face them.

"Kuro-puu! Mashed potatoes are supposed to go in your mouth, not your face!"

Kurogane growled as he stalked up to the grinning mage and grabbed the hem of his T-shirt before cleaning his face with it. "Ewww!" Fai exclaimed in half-disgust, half-amusement.

"For your information mage, I HAVE kissed someone before."

"Gasp! Really? What mental institution was it?"

"Shut up mage, it was Sakura." he declared sitting back down.

"Double Gasp!" Fai cried in mock horror, turning to look at the other's amused girlfriend," Tomoyo, Kurogane has been cheating onyou!" Tomoyo laughed at the panicked look that overtook the ex-captain's features as he realized the significance of that piece of information. He remembered too late why he had not divulged in that before now. Tomoyo however merely grinned as she looked him in the eye,"Kurogane, if I do remember correctly, Sakura kissed you. **NOT** the otherway around." Kurogane sighed deeply, feeling a bit relieved when the lavender-eyed woman did not make a big deal out of it. But anyhow, even if he hadn't kissed a girl before, that didn't make him much less a man... did it?

"Kuro-rin's shy to confess!" Fai cheered, urging for Tomoyo to join their victory. "Fine, yeah your right, but that still count's doesn't it?" He asked hopefully, not willing to admit defeat just yet.

"Hmmm..." Tomoyo said thoughtfully "NOPE!" She finally declared as Fai started cheering and prancing around the room. The blond paused in front of Kurogane. "Kuro-kuu... your face is all wrinkly right there" Fai stated, pointing in between Kurogane's eyebrows. Kurogane glared at Fai- If looks could kill, Fai would have been sleepin' with the fishes long, long ago - as he hopped around Tomoyo.

The three started talking again, though mostly it was just Fai teasing the other man and Tomoyo laughing at his irritation.

"Oye! I've kissed Tomoyo before too."

"I was wondering when you were going to say that." Tomoyo's amused voice reached his ears as Yukito turned away from the door and began making his way towards the cabin his friend occupied, with those three having no idea whatsoever that their previous conversation had been heard by a certain white haired man.

"**_Calm down?_** Yukito, just lookat him! He's as tall as the Eifel tower!"

"Toya.-"

"I mean really, what was she thinking? The brat still passes only becauseshe doesn't have to use a goddamn ladder just to kiss him!"

"Toya-"

"And really, what if when they make out he **bites** her?" Toya ranted as he paced around the cabin, "'Oh excuse me miss, can i have some sauce for my taco? And while your at it bring me some-"

"TOYA!" The white haired man screamed, finally managing to gain the attention of his friend. "Look, i know what your thinking and-"

"Oh don't tell me, you can read my mind?" Toya muttered sarcastically, earning him a glare from Yukito that clearly said 'Shut up'

"Look, just go tell Kurogane and-"

"Oh I'll tell him alright!" Toya stepped out of the room and angrily made his way down the hall to where Kurogane was.

"Toya never listens." Yukito sighed and rubbed his temples, followingToya to try and stop him before he inflicted any significant amount of damage on the tanned man.

**-Meanwhile-**

"We will have to avoid detection from the hunters as we move towards Infinity and-"

**"Oi!"** Toya stomped into the room, almost breathing fire as he stood in front of Kurogane, nostrils flaring in anger.

"What is it? We're busy!" Kurogane growled, not in the least bit intimidated by the dragon in human skin as he matched his glare evenly.

"Care to explain why Sakura kissed you?" Toya said venomously.

"Hmm... let me think..." he said in mock thoughtfulness, "Oh yeah. I forgot to take off the sticky note on my forehead that said 'Hey, my name is Kurogane, Kiss me!'"

"Don't be a smart-alek" Toya hissed.

"Toya, Kurgy is not a 'smart-alek'." Fai piped up, "seeing as how first of all, Kuro isn't all that smart to begin with, so it should havebeen 'stupid'. Next he's Kuro not 'Alek'" This cheerful declaration earned him deadly glares from both men.

"Look, she's MY sister!"

Kurogane merely gave him a deadpan stare in response. "Toya" Yukito placed a hand on Toya's shoulder once he caught up with him, then whispered something into his ear.

"Oh... well, that's different." He muttered before once again glaring at the red-eyed man, "but keep in mind, if you even think about laying your dirty hands on my sister again..." he let his threat hang in the air as he stalked out of the room, muttering angrily about perverted, red-eyed pedophiles and Komadochi dragon feed.

"I'm so sorry for all this," Yukito apologized as he watched his friend leave the room, "it was all just a misunderstanding."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is for Obsidian Butterfly's Challenge :)**

** My first shot of Humor :P**


End file.
